Les chats et la souris grandeur nature
by Hisokaren
Summary: Classé X ou tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur la vie sexuelle des GBoys FIC FINIE


LES CHATS ET LA SOURIS GRANDEUR NATURE

Auteuse : Hisokaren : Les chats et la souris grandeur nature

Base : Gundam Wing et chanson de Dante Thomas « Get it on »

Genre : Yaoï, OOC (pour sûr), POV de tous les G-Boys, délire total et ah oui ! Songfic agrémentée d'un pur Lemon, NC-17 (donc et ce même si certains le savent : C'est absolument-formellement interdit aux mineurs)

Couples : 1X2X3X4X5 en clair méga Partouuuuuuzeeeeeee...

Disclaimer : Un conseil « vœux et étoiles filantes » c'est d'la connerie ... ça marche pas... remarque heureusement pour nos G-Boys chéris... vu ce que je leur fait faire j'mérite la prison

Statut : fic finie

Note : voilà ce qui se passe après une nuit blanche quand il est environs 04h51 du mat et que je suis shootée au café, alors « âmes sensibles, partisans de l'amour unisexe et unilatéral » ne LISEZ PAS ! Le langage est cru ! Très cru, alors réfléchissez avant de lire

C'est une fic écrite en collaboration avec un pote qui a pu me donner certains conseils très utiles Et je m'axe surtout sur Wufei ... bah oui, c'est mon petit préféré. Il est tellement adorable et pi mon premier amour a été un tit chinois donc... je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout le monde en aura pour son compte... j'espère du moins

Ah oui, une dernière petite chose avant de vous laisser lire... Surtout ne me frappez pas, j'suis fragile

Dernière précision, je voudrais remercier Sexysokcs qui m'a inspiré cette fic.

LES CHATS ET LA SOURIS GRANDEUR NATURE 1

POV Wufei

Le Brésil. Pays chaud, exotique, pour ne pas dire enivrant.

Nous y avons élu domicile depuis près de deux semaines maintenant, avec pour seul ordre : repos.

La dernière mission, c'étant extrêmement mal passé (les précédentes s'enchaînant et nous épuisant toujours davantage), nous avions de justesse évité la mort et nos mentors avisant des dégâts aussi bien matériels que physiques, nous congédièrent jusqu'à une date ultérieure.

Inutile de préciser que nous avons tous accueillit la nouvelle avec soulagement, deux de mes coéquipiers singulièrement excités à l'idée de passer autant de temps sur (ou sous tout dépendait des humeurs) leurs terrains de jeu favoris.

Quatre et Duo donc jubilaient, impatients de rejoindre la nouvelle planque. Heero et Trowa, eux, crevaient de trouille n'osant imaginer ce que leurs petits amis respectifs leur concoctaient.

Quant à moi, Wufei, j'était tout simplement heureux à l'idée de pouvoir me prélasser tranquillement dans mon lit, un livre à la main et mon sabre dans l'autre au cas où un certain Shinigami aurait l'envie saugrenue de me taquiner un peu trop.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la créativité et la petite lueur lubrique qui illuminait les yeux d'un Arabe, d'un Américain (et d'une fanficeuse particulièrement en forme).

Une semaine est passée, et nos jours étaient mesurés au rythme des sorties en boîtes orchestrées par notre célébrissime Duo, des journées bronzettes, des déjeunés en villes et autres activités toutes aussi attractives.

Il faut bien ça pour nous remettre en forme et nous détendre.

Je m'amusais vraiment et je commençais à apprécier ses vacances forcées, jusqu'à ce que je découvre que je suis l'archétype du corps désirable tout droit venu de chine !

Non seulement, je me faisais et fais constamment courser par une horde d'hormones en furie, mais pour ajouter à mon malheur, je devais et dois toujours supporter les incessantes et embarrassantes avances de deux pilotes zélés.

J'avais remarqué depuis un moment que Quatre et Duo me faisaient du rentre dedans, mais je ne m'en était jamais formalisé pensant que c'était là une de leur sempiternelle farce malsaine, dont Duo était incontestablement à l'origine. Mais, un événement dont je préférais ne pas me souvenir m'a fait changer d'avis.

Do you remember

Est-ce que tu te souviens

It was a Latin summer night

C'était une nuit d'été latine

Do you remember baby

T'en souviens-tu chéri

When the moon shining bright

Quand la lune brille vivement

Do you remember

T'en souviens-tu

When we danced into this beat

Quand nous dansions sous ce rythme

I still remember

Je m'en souviens toujours

It was a midnight summer heat

C'était une chaleur d'été de minuits

Ce jour-là, le pilote du SandRock et celui du Deathshyle, alors que nous étions en boîte de nuit, m'avaient coincé sur la piste de danse, me pelotant sans aucune retenue. Furieux et gêné j'avais tenté sans succès de les repousser, puis vaincu je m'étais laissé faire regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir, mon sabre à portée de main.

Prisonnier entre deux corps brûlant je n'avais eu d'autre choix, que de supporter leur (je devais tout de même me l'avouer) diverses caresses savantes, agréables et ô combien excitantes. Au bout d'une heure sous une chaleur harassante et de quelques verres de tequila engloutis cul sec, Duo et Quatre avaient réussi à briser mes barrières et en profitaient habilement.

Heero et Trowa n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Passablement éméchés, ils c'étaient lentement mais sûrement laissés aller aux désirs de leurs amants, obéissant docilement au moindre de leurs exigences.

Dissimulés dans un coin sombre et reculé de la boîte, nous étions tous, je dois le dire, même si m'en honneur en prend un coup, entrain de goûter aux joies de l'amour... Qu'est-ce que je raconte! C'était de la luxure pure et simple ! Cent pour cent luxure !

Mais, et heureusement pour mon sens moral, nous n'avions pas été plus loin que les caresses et attouchements fiévreux. Enfin bon, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Assis au milieu de la table basse, avec Quatre et Duo en spectateur, je laissais Heero et Trowa explorer mon corps au gré de leur désir.

Heero assis derrière moi baladait ses doigts sur mon torse que dévoilait ma chemise préalablement déboutonnée, et Trowa, à genoux entre mes jambes, titillait mon nombril avec sa langue douce et humide. C'était exquis et humiliant à la fois. Mais, je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de prendre le pas sur ma raison, et je me cambrais en gémissant et en quémandant toujours plus.

La langue du soi-disant Soldat quand-j'suis-bourré-j'me-contrôle-plus Parfait, s'était alors activé sur ma nuque, tandis que les lèvres de Trowa frôlaient indécemment mon entrejambe sans jamais vouloir atteindre leur but, me rendant pratiquement fou de désir.

Mon érection était conséquente et je m'étais surpris à haïr farouchement mon pantalon de lin, qui empêchait tout contact plus intime. Je n'ose même pas parler de la bosse dure qui étirait le jean de Heero et qui massait le bas de mes reins, ni même de celle qui tendait le jean de Trowa et que j'ai frictionné sans pouvoir me retenir.

Ohhhhh ! Mais quelle honte ! Comment ais-je pu faire ça ! Je jure de ne plus jamais boire de toute ma vie ! Plus jamais ! Et encore moins en compagnie de ces quatre vicieux, pervers, débauché et (pourtant si incroyables) imbéciles !

Moi qui pensait prendre des vacances reposante, tranquilles et toutsaufpoursuivitparquatrefoudusexe... et bien je me suis lourdement, mais lourdement trompé. À un point que personne ne peut imaginer !

Franchement je ne comprend plus les quatre soldats qui me servent de coéquipiers. Je me doute qu'avec la guerre, ils sont soumis aux pressions et à la tension, mais quand même quel besoin obsessionnel ont-ils tous à me courir après ?

Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble et toutes leurs nuits sont ponctuées de gémissement et de cris. Idem pour Heero et Shinigami Man qui fricotent autant que les deux autres loustics jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Parfois, ils s'y mettent même à quatre !

Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me baiser ? Par Nataku est-ce trop demandé que de passer d'agréables vacances ! Sans ses sangsues lubriques collées 24/24 à mes fesses !

Alors que je devrais être lascivement allongé sur mon lit entrain de dévorer un roman, je suis tapi sous mon lit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, la peur au ventre.

Moi le si courageux pilote de Nataku ! Moi Wufei, réduit à honteusement me cacher sous mon lit comme un putain de gamin de trois ans, pour fuir quoi ? Pas l'armée d'Oz naaaannnnn ce serait trop beau ! Mais quatre psychopathes nymphos !

« Wuuuuuuuffffffffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, hurle soudain une voix. »

C'est Duo. Oh ! Non ! Bon, calme-toi Wufei, il ne pensera jamais à venir te chercher ici ! Il est trop con !

Mais qui j'essaye de tromper là ? Duo n'est pas con ! Loin de là, notamment quand il veut quelque chose !

Bon ! Bon ! Bon ! Relativise Wufei. Au moins, personne ne sait que tu es ici, seulement c'est une question de temps avant qu'ils ne te retrouvent et qu'ils te sautent dessus comme une bande de sauvage ! Kuso ! J'en ai vraiment marre !

« Wuuuuuuffffffyyyyyyyy, je sais que tu es là, mon chériiiiiiii, allons cesse de te cacher et viens dire bonjours à ton Dudu d'amouuuuuurrrrrrrrr ! »

Quoi ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Maxwell ou je te découpe on rondelle ! Oui enfin bon, une fois ta folie furieuse de me violer sera passée... si elle passe un jour... OH ! MON DIEU ! FAITE QUELLE PASSE !

POV Duo

_Hum ! C'est qu'il se cache bien le Wuffy d'amour... Je me demande s'il a peur ? A-t-il peur ? Vouiiiiii et bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est excitant ! J'adore quand mes proies me résistent... Avec Heero c'était la même chose... J'ai bien attendu un ans avant d'enfin pouvoir savourer ma victoire dans ses bras. Mmm... tendre souvenir à mon cœur !_

_Je sais, ça fait un peu beaucoup louche dit comme ça ! Ça donne l'impression que Heero n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de viande que je me tape tous les soirs, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ça en a peut-être l'air mais ce n'est pas le cas ! _

_Heero je l'aime. Je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et je compte bien passer le reste de mes jours à ses côtés. _

_Mais il y a les autres aussi, que j'aime énormément. Et ils m'aiment aussi en retour, c'est un amour collectif et ça nous satisfait pleinement, sauf à Wuffy !_

_Je ne le comprends pas ! Oui, bon il ne cesse de clamer haut et fort qu'il est hétéro et qu'il vomit l'idée d'avoir une quelconque relation homosexuelle sous prétexte de respecter son honneur et blabla et blabla..._

_Seulement, envolés les beaux principes l'autre soir. J'ai découvert que sous cette façade frigide et l'air arrogant qu'il se donne, et bah se cache un sacré chaud lapin ! _

_Bon, j'ai dû user de moyens peu conventionnels, je vous l'accorde, mais ne dit-on pas que l'alcool est le plus vieux sérum de vérité du monde ? Et ce soir-là, mon petit chinois d'amour et bah il s'est lâché entre les bras experts de Hee-chan et Trotro... C'était tout simplement magnifique, mais bon comme toute-bonne chose, il y a un revers à la médaille. Wuwu ne supporte pas l'alcool et il s'est littéralement endormi alors que Hee-chan, Trotro et lui allaient passer aux choses sérieuses... Nannnn, pas dans la boîte ! Nous avons quand même eu la décence de rentrer à la planque ! _

_Après ce que j'ai pu voir l'autre soir, et bah, j'me dis que j'ai un don ! Voui ! Parfaitement un don ! Wuwu ne peut raisonnablement pas être hétéro... ou du moins pas complètement !_

_Vous savez ce qu'il lui faut ? C'est un prof expérimenté et qui applique les conseils qu'il donne, j'ai nommé MOI !_

_Tu vois voir, si j'ai réussi à décongeler Iceberg Man, mon petit Wuwu d'amour, j'arriverais bien à t'ôter le masque suffisant que tu affiches si souvent... niarcniarcniarc_

_Bon, là j'en ai un peu marre de le chercher. Heero et les autres sont déjà prêts dans la chambre et il ne reste plus que notre asiatique d'amour à inviter. _

_Je l'appelle encore une fois, pas de réponse. Je me demande où il a bien pu aller terrer son si beau cul !_

_Mais rassure-toi ô beau pilote de Nataku, moi, Duo Maxwell finirait bien par te trouver..._

POV Heero

/ Bon ! Là j'commence vraiment à m'ennuyer ferme. Duo et Wufei se font vraiment attendre et je sens que je ne vais pas garder mon sang-froid plus longtemps ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre, d'attendre ! Ça va faire une heure, et en plus y a Quatre et Trowa qui ont déjà commencé à s'amuser ensemble.

J'ai envie de les rejoindre, mais franchement, ça m'excite trop de les regarder faire.

Quand est-ce que je suis devenu aussi débauché moi ? Je me le demande... Non en fait, je n'ai pas à me le demander ! C'est Duo ! Il n'y avait que lui pour faire tomber mon masque de Soldat Parfait, et franchement, je ne regrette rien !

Je n'avais jamais su ce que c'était de ressentir les choses... Je veux dire de ne plus s'imposer de barrières inutiles et de laisser son cœur s'exprimer en même temps que son corps.

Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à avoir bénéficié des cours particulier de Shinigami, Quatre et Trowa également ont en fait les frais, à leur plus grand bonheur, je dois dire. Ils s'aiment, ils nous aiment, nous les aimons... Ce n'est pas uniquement charnel entre nous, il y a bien plus.

La guerre nous réuni... Elle est à l'origine de tout... La guerre est ce lien conducteur qui tend nos muscles et emprisonne nos esprits.

Mais une fois, la pression des combats passée, l'amour reprend ses droits, et nous nous laissons tranquillement aller dans ses bras... Nous voguons tous sur le même bateau et c'est plus qu'exquis...

Le plaisir naturel est là... Ce n'est pas sale, au contraire, c'est pur, simple et parfait...

Il n'y a vraiment que Wufei qui n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Non, pas qu'il trouve répugnant le ménage à quatre, mais il ne souhaite pas en faire partie. Ce qui soit dit en passant, est fort dommage. Paske Wufei à un corps à tomber. Il ne manque que lui pour parfaire notre union, et c'est pour cette raison, que je me meure de désir pour lui. Chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, mais lui, comme s'il possédait le pouvoir de Quatre, se refuse constamment.

Enfin, « se refusait » paske l'autre nuit... Mon dieu l'autre nuit... J'ai bien cru que j'allais le violer sur place ! J'avais envie de le prendre, de le retourner pour le baiser aussi sauvagement que me le commandait mon corps ! Mais ce baka n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'endormir. Ah ! Mon sexe en est encore douloureux de frustration.

Bon ! J'arrête de dire des conneries, paske là j'en peux vraiment plus ! Il faut que je me soulage ! Quand je regarde Trowa et Quatre se gâter de cette manière ma verge se tend et réclame sa délivrance. Je me lève et m'installe face à eux.

Ils savent que je suis là, que je les mâte sans retenue, et ils aiment ça les cochons.

Alors, leurs caresses et leur gémissement redoublent d'intensité et moi, prêt à deux cent pour cent à faire la fête, je commence à me masser. C'est si bon.

I want to tease you, please you

Je veux te taquiner, te faire plaisir

Holding you so tight

Te serrer si fort contre moi

I want to love you, hug you

Je veux t'aimer, t'étreindre

Baby, do me right

Chéri, comprends-moi bien

I want to feel you, heal you

Je veux te sentir, t'apaiser

Get inside of you

Être à l'intérieur de toi

I wanna dance with you, dance with you, just dance with you, baby

Je veux danser avec toi, danser avec toi, rien que danser avec toi, chéri

Oh ! Seigneur dieu ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas Wufei et Duo qui se gourmandent ainsi sous mes yeux ?

Le corps gracile de mon chinois soudé à celui de l'Américain de mon cœur... C'est tellement bouleversant...

Une dance érotique... Oui c'est tout ce que mon esprit est capable d'imaginer à cet instant...Voici l'image qui hante mes pensées...

Une danse érotique, sous la chaleur étouffante du Brésil... Deux corps en sueurs qui s'unissent au rythme endiablé d'Amérique du Sud... /

POV Quatre

Oh ! Par Allah que c'est bon ! J'adore la bouche de mon Français... Il est siiiiiiiii... Oh ! Oui ! Mon dieu n'arrête pas, ne t'arrête jamais Trowa ! Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...

Je me fonds dans le plaisir. C'est tellement bon ! Je peux tout ressentir... Mon excitation mêlée à celle des autres... Et Heero... Heero qui se masturbe fiévreusement en nous regardant Trowa et moi... J'éprouve ce qu'il ressent...

Son plaisir, mon plaisir, celui de Trowa... C'en est presque douloureux et pourtant si délectable.

J'adore quand nous disparaissons dans cet abyme de douceur et de torpeur... Nos pensées s'éloignent, les paroles intelligentes désertent nos lèvres laissant place à des cris plus bestiaux, plus primaires.

Jamais mon corps et mon esprit n'avaient subit autant de charge... je me sens comme transporté... Je suis en phase avec moi-même.

C'est électrisant... C'en est devenu une drogue. Ma drogue, mon péché, ma joie, ma souffrance, ma vie...

Mais je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose. Dans toute cette perfection, il me manque quelque chose. Et je sais exactement ce que c'est.

Je pense à son corps. Je veux l'aimer maintenant et pour toujours, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

La manière dont il bouge me rend fou... et je veux l'aimer plus étroitement.

Entre dans le jeu et je te ferais l'amour, la lune pour unique témoin. Viens et entre dans ma dance privée... Je pourrais alors jouer avec ton corps, mon chéri...

Rien que pour une nuit avec toi, je t'offrirais tout ce que tu désires. Tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé...

Je te donnerais mon argent, mon corps... Prend tout ce que tu souhaites, dieu de la guerre... Oh ! Je te désire tant... Pourquoi ? Que m'as-tu fait ? Quel démon s'est emparé de moi ? Pourquoi je t'ai à ce point dans la peau ?

Viens doucement, laisse-toi faire, fait-moi l'amour lentement comme une caresse... Tu es si sexy... Oh ! Wufei tu es si sexy ! Je perds le contrôle, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait ! Quand mes yeux et mon esprit te sondent et te cherchent... j'oublie tout !

Re-POV Wufei

Whaaaaaa ! Non ! Vala Duo qui se pointe ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas mon sabre avec moi ! Question bête ! Ces cochons l'on cacher et bien en plus !

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer et mon souffle ne tarde pas à suivre le mouvement, bien qu'il ait déjà atteint un très large degré de vitesse.

J'entends distinctement les pas de Duo dans le couloir. Des pas qui se rapprochent dangereusement, mais avec une lenteur extrême comme s'il avait tout son temps, comme s'il cherchait à me mettre un peu plus sur les nerfs...

Rahhh ! Duo t'es vraiment qu'un sadique !

Tel un prédateur qui flaire sa proie, il se meut subrepticement dans l'ombre humant l'air à la recherche de l'odeur si familière du gibier apeuré...

Je ne devine que trop bien qui est le chassé... Je suis sa proie. Une proie tapie sous son lit n'osant remuer un muscle de peur d'alerter le prédateur... Dans le cas de Duo, un mangeur d'hommes...

« Wuuuuufffffyyyyyyyy... mon chiri où te caches-tu ? murmure-t-il alors que je vois la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. »

Plus que jamais caché sous mon lit, je réprime tant bien que mal, les furieux tremblements qui assaillaient chaque parcelle de mon corps, sans quitter des yeux les deux pieds nus qui...

Une minute ! Retour en arrière : « La porte de ma chambre ouverte » ! NAAOOOONNN !

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Quel imbécile je suis ! Omae o korosu no MOI !

Je ne suis vraiment qu'un baka de première classe, comme le dirait Heero ! Comment, mais comment ais-je pu laisser ouverte ma porte ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fermé à double tour !

Bon, Wufei relativise mon vieux ! Relativise ! Au moins, tu es assuré que comme ça, ta porte reste en bon état ! Paske tu connais Duo n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien qu'il aurait envoyé valdinguer cette misérable barrière censée te protéger de lui ! Et puis au moins, le fait que je ne me sois pas enfermé à clef, prouve que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ne ?

Oui ! Duo me connaît et il sait que je prend toujours soin de m'enfermer quand je ne veux pas que l'on me dérange... enfin, qu'il me dérange ! Je serais près à tout pour dédramatiser la situation...

Bon... Ça fait un moment maintenant que je n'entends plus Duo... Je me demande où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ?

Un coup d'œil devant, à gauche, à droite, derriiiiiière... ouf, c'est que ce n'est pas un exercice facile de se contorsionner sous un lit qui vous laisse une marge de mouvement aussi grande que dans une boîte de conserve.

C'est étrange... J'ai regardé partout, et aucune trace de Duo... Ça devrait me rassurer, mais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche... J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment tout à coup.

Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder à...

Re-POV Duo

_Bon alors, maintenant que je suis dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il n'a pas l'air d'être ici en plus. _

_Bon sang Wufei ! Mais où es-tu ? J'en ai ras la casquette de devoir te chercher ! Le pire, dans tout ça c'est que les autres ont déjà commencé à s'amuser ! Les traîtres ! Ils auraient pu attendre ! Voilà ! Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que je sois sous pression et frustré, mon bistouri sollicite mon attention ou celle d'un autre d'ailleurs ! Feifei je te jure que quand je te chope, j'te saute dessus illico, je t'attache aux barreaux du lit et je te baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiseeeeeeee ! _

_Ah ! Mais oui ! C'est qu'il sait se faire désirer le petit chinois ! C'est agaçant, mais j'aime ça... Plus on attend meilleur c'en est... _

_Alors... où peux-tu bien être frêle gazelle..._

_Je regarde un peu partout... je flaire... hum... Je sens son parfum... Un arôme nuancé entre l'orange et le citron avec une légère goûte de cannelle... Bon sang, c'est fou ce que ce mec peu sentir bon ! _

_Alors... je hume, je hume... Et ! AHA ! Je t'ai trouvé coquin lapin ! Je sais où tu te caches ! Allez maintenant, sors de ton trou petite souris... le chat n'attend plus que toi pour festoyer !_

_Je m'avance tout doucement, mais je m'arrête un instant... Je me demande s'il a son sabre avec lui ? Ah ! Non, c'est vrai, Quatre à eut le temps de la cacher pendant qu'il dormait ... _

_Plus rien ne m'empêche de cueillir le fruit maintenant... Oh ! Je sens l'excitation envahir mes sens... les affûtés, les aiguisés..._

_Comment faire ? Si je l'attrape comme ça, il a largement le temps de sortir par un des côtés du lit... alors que si je monte sur le lit... il le sentira forcément et là j'peux être sûr de le manquer ! Alors..._

_Mais oui ! Pourquoi je me triture le cerveau pour rien ? Il n'y a qu'à se débarrasser de l'obstacle ! Alors ni une, ni deux..._

_Je prends le lit, je le soulève et je l'envoie valser à Tombouctou !_

_« WHAAAAAA ! hurle Wuffy en se levant précipitamment. »_

_« Je t'ai trouvé, mon joli ! dis-je un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. »_

_Comme il est beau... Avec son débardeur blanc et son pantalon de la même couleur..._

_Ses cheveux sont légèrement défaits, et se laisse couler nonchalamment sur son visage en de fines mèches rebelles... Une icône du désir ce mec-là ! J'vous assure !_

_« MAXWELL ! M... Mais... mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ? s'exclame-t-il en rougissant. »_

_« Mais c'est pour toi mon chéri... Je suis entièrement à toi... »_

_« D..DU...DUO ! Surtout ne... ne t'approche pas de moi ! Démon ! Satan ! Vade retrooooooooo ! »_

_« Oh ! Tu m'as appelé Duo... comme c'est charmant, c'est la première fois...Voyons, voyons mon petit Feifei d'amour... Ne sois pas si méchant, je sais que tu en as envie... »_

_« MAXWELL ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI ! »_

_« Feifei d'amour... »_

_Il est littéralement terrorisé, et je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à pisser le sang par le nez, comme à chaque fois qu'il est soumis à de trop fortes émotions... mais je vois bien qu'il est tout aussi excité que je le suis ! Paske soit je suis aveugle et sous perf, sois ce que je vois au niveau de son entrejambe ne s'appelle pas avoir une-sacrée-putain-d'érection !_

_Là franchement, il ne peut vraiment plus le cacher ! Il est excité autant que moi je ne le suis !_

_Je m'avance et OUTCH ! Bon sang ! _

_Il m'a donné un coup de poing au ventre avant de s'enfuir. Le con ! _

_Très bien Wuffy ! Tu veux jouer à ça, comme tu veux mon vieux !_

_Mais je suis très fort au jeu du chat et de la souris... Très fort et crois-moi tu ne m'échapperas pas bien longtemps ! _

_Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement, mon adoré... Car Shinigami est vivant ! _

_Je me lève et me précipite dans la chambre de Quat-chan. Les autres sont tous là. Et oh ! Vision magnifique de trois corps en sueurs en pleine action... hum... ; Si je ne voulais pas de Feifei, je les aurais déjà rejoins, mais mes priorités sont ailleurs. _

_« Désolé de vous déranger mes chéris, mais notre petit chinois s 'est fait la malle... »_

_« Je suppose que tu as besoin de nous, lance Trotro sans pour autant s'arrêter. »_

_« Moui et tout de suite si possible. »_

_« Il veut jouer à cache-cache, c'est bon pour moi, ajoute Quat-chan. »_

_« Ninmu ryoukaï, ajoute à son tour mon Hee-chan. »_

_Et voilà ! Le jeu peut commencer..._

_Les chats et la souris grandeur nature..._

_POV Trowa_

((:: Je me demande à quel moment je me suis sentis attiré par Wufei ? Probablement dès notre première rencontre...

Je me souviens encore très bien de ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit à ce moment-là...

Des yeux d'un noir profond et ensorcelant, des lèvres d'une finesse extrême, une musculature simple mais prononcée, une chute de rein particulièrement alléchante et un fessier plus qu'appétissant.

Tellement fier, si sûr de lui, avec son sourire suffisant.

Avant de tomber amoureux de mon blondinet, il y avait Wufei. Il m'avait toujours intrigué et aujourd'hui plus encore...

Il avait pendant longtemps hanter mon esprit, mes nuits, comme chacune des secondes de mon existence... Puis les autres sont arrivés petit à petit, eux également avait pénétré cet endroit que je croyais inaccessible... Et là, ça a été le coup de foudre... Quatre était là, avec son merveilleux sourire qui semble vous dire que la vie est belle, ses yeux d'un bleu aussi sombres que l'océan... et son visage d'ange...

Pour la première fois je suis tombé amoureux...

Seulement, même en ayant trouvé Quatre, les autres ne cessaient de me hanter... Et alors, ce fut au tour de Duo de sonder mon esprit et ce qu'il y découvrit c'est ce que nous vivons en ce moment, un amour parfait... collectif, sans frontière... et éternel...

« Amour m'appelle Quatre, rien dans la cuisine ? »

« Non, et dans le salon ? »

« Il m'a échappé... répond-t-il en me prenant la main. Même avec mon empathie, je n'arrive pas à vraiment le sentir. C'est comme s'il savait exactement comment se soustraire à ma vision... C'est assez frustrant. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'ira pas bien loin, Heero a bouclé la maison. »

Soudain, je sens une légère tension sur ma paume, et je tourne un regard anxieux à mon amour.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as une crise ? »

« Non, répond-t-il en souriant nerveusement. Je me demandais juste... »

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Et bien, est-il possible de mourir de frustration sexuelle ? ajoute-t-il en rougissant violemment. »

Interloqué pendant une seconde, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mon Quatre adoré, est tellement gêné que ça en devient mignon à croquer. Je sens sa main quitter la mienne, et j'ouvre enfin les yeux. Hum... Visiblement, il était tout à fait sérieux.

Je le prends dans mes bras et le serre tendrement contre mon cœur.

« Avec moi comme partenaire, jamais ça ne t'arrivera chéri... »

« Mais, je veux Wufei... dit-il en me rendant l'étreinte. »

« Moi aussi, je le veux... »

« Alors dans ce cas... »

« Ne perdons pas de temps avant de mourir pour de bon, dis-je en souriant. »

« Je t'aime Trowa... »

« Je t'aime aussi Quatre. »

« YOOOOOOO ! LES GAS ! WUWU EST PAR-ICI ! » /))

Re-POV Heero

/ Bon ! Le voilà enfin, ce maudit chinois ! Si je n'avais pas autant envie de lui à ce moment, je l'aurais bien flingué.

Acculé contre le mur du couloir, il regarde à gauche à droite, mais il n'y a aucune possibilité pour lui de s'échapper !

Duo bloquant une partie du couloir, moi l'autre et Quatre et Trowa se trouvant à proximité, impossible pour lui, de se frayer un chemin à travers nos corps, tous tendus vers le ciel.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi, bande d'obsédés ! ALLEZ PLUTÔT VOUS HABILLER ! »

« Wufei, écoutes, nous avons tous envi de toi, et je vois également tu nous désirs alors... »

« ALORS RIEN DU TOUT ! HORS DE MA VUE BANDE DE CLOPORTES ! »

« Wuwu, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous au moins une chance de te prouver combien c'est bon d'aimer... »

« PAS QUESTION ! ET CERTAINEMENT PAS AVEC VOUS ! »

Il a dit ça avec tellement de conviction que je regrette un peu notre comportement. Il a raison d'avoir peur...

Nous sommes tous comme des lions affamés... et je crois que même sans son consentement, nous pourrions le violer, tant il est bandant ! Mais, nous sommes avant tout des soldats et... « Mon Dieu ! J'y crois pas, s'exclame Duo. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde. Son visage, c'est tout à coup éclairé et son sourire pourrait bien faire trois fois le tour de la planète. Il affiche une tête d'illuminé qui vient de découvrir le nirvana.

Je m'avance vers lui, et c'est ce moment que choisi Wufei pour nous fausser compagnie. Alors, que je m'apprête à le suivre, Duo me saisit le bras et m'attire vers lui.

« M'enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je sais pourquoi Wuwu se refuse à nous, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Quatre. »

« Pourquoi, demande Trowa. »

« Tu l'as vu toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Quat-chan ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors ! S'impatiente le Français. »

« Ce n'est pas nous qui lui faisons peur, dit Quatre. Enfin, si mais pas directement. En fait, il est très attiré par nous tous, mais... il n'a aucune expérience sexuelle et est mortifié à l'idée de devoir passer à l'acte avec des... euh... pros ! »

« Alors il est encore... vierge ! »

« Oui Hee-chan... Notre bon Wuwu est encore vierge et il meurt de trouille ! »

« J'ai du mal à le croire, lance Trowa. Je veux dire, l'autre nuit, il était plutôt comment dire... enfin, il avait l'air de savoir s'y prendre quoi. »

« Hum... fait Duo pensif. Il faut juste qu'on lui révèle ses talents cachés » /

Re Re-POV Wufei

Bon sang de bon sang de bonsoir de putain de merde et j'en passe ! Ces couyons ont osé fermé la baraque à clef ! Et comme dans toutes nos planques, je suppose que ces portes ont un système de sécurité particulièrement avancé ce qui m'empêche de les ouvrir à moins d'avoir le mot de passe ! Bon sang ! Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir la poisse comme ça ! Tant pis je tente quand même ma chance, au point où j'en suis actuellement ça ne peut pas être pire !

Merde ! Je suppose bien ! C'est pas le moment de bien supposer ! Pourquoi moi ! Mais pourquoi moi !

« Wuwu. »

« KYAAAA... hurle-je d'une voix aiguë en me retournant. »

C'est pas vrai ! Ils sont tous là ! Et tous à poils en plus !

Malgré mon dégoût, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les étudier un par un, à commencer par le plus proche de moi...

Mais bon, pour faire court, je vais me contenter de dire qu'ils sont tous sans exception très bien proportionnés... Tout ce qu'il faut la où il faut ! La nature les as gâtées dans tous les sens du terme !

C'est pas vrai ! Voilà que mon sang recommencer à mal irriguer mon cerveau ! C'est normal puisqu'il est occupé à irriguer une autre partie de mon anatomie et je vois aux regards arrondis et voraces de mes coéquipiers que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçut...

Que faire ? Maintenant je suis coincé... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il faut que je leur dise pour qu'ils me laissent enfin en paix ! Tu parles ! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils me laissent en paix justement !

Mon cerveau était déjà bien atteint après m'être laissé câliné par Heero et Trowa et maintenant ce stupide jeu de jtecourtaprèsnucommeunvertsouietalors, commençait à faire son effet sur mes hormones. Me sentir désiré à ce point, et je pense que c'est le cas pour toute personne normalement constituée, m'excite et gonfle mes plumes et autre chose de beaucoup plus volumineux...

Ils sont tous très attirants... Mais... Mais je ne peux pas leur donner satisfaction. Je suis encore vierge moi ! Comment un gars de mon acabit pourrait satisfaire quatre dieux du sexe ? Vous pouvez me le dire ?

Si vous n'avez aucun problème avec ça tant mieux pour vous ! Je suppose que ça fait partie des fantasmes de nombres d'entre vous... Mais moi, je n'ai pas le même sentiment... Si seulement au lieu de me faire du rentre dedans comme ça, ils présentaient les choses de manière plus douce. Mais non ! Ils ne feront jamais ça ! Je crois que je vais devoir me résoudre à être pris de force... Je sais qu'ils ne me feront pas mal, j'ai suffisamment confiance en eux pour ça, mais mon sens moral et mon innocence auront du mal à digérer...

Après quoi j'entrerais dans l'inévitable cercle vicieux de la haine... Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine et je crois que s'ils le franchissent de la mauvaise façon et bien... je préfère ne pas y songer tant c'est douloureux... tellement douloureux...

« Wufei, appelle Quatre doucement. »

« Quoi ! »

« Je... Nous savons que tu es vierge, me dit-il. »

« C...COMMENT ! Foutue empathie »

« Wufei, dit Heero tendrement. Nous te désirons tous ardemment, mais si tu ne veux pas nous ne te prendrons pas de force... »

« Je sais que nous avons été quelques peu exigeants envers toi, reprend Trowa, et nous nous en excusons, mais nous ne voulons pour rien au monde te brusquer. »

« La bonne blague »

« Nous voulons juste te montrer combien il est bon de s'aimer, ajoute Quatre. »

« Je... Je... »

« Feifei... répond-moi franchement. Tu n'as vraiment pas aimé quand Hee-chan et Trotro t'ont caressé ? »

« Je... si... dis-je d'une toute petite voix. »

« Tu peux nous faire confiance Feifei, la dernière chose que nous souhaitons n'est pas de te faire mal, mais de te donner plus de plaisir que n'en connaîtra jamais dans toute ta vie... »

En disant cela, Duo s'approche lentement de moi. Mais, cette fois je ne ressens plus la peur viscérale qui avait broyé mes tripes une heure auparavant... Ce que je ressens est très différent... C'est plus agréable, plus doux...

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Can you feel this Latin summer

Peux-tu sentir cet été latin

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Come and dance this latin summer

Viens et danse sur cet été latin

Let me love you, baby

Laisse-moi t'aimer, chéri

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Can you feel this Latin summer

Peux-tu sentir cet été latin

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

Come and touch this Latin summer

Viens et touche cet été latin

Et alors qu'il tend une main rassurante, je me remémore un poème que j'ai lu, il y a longtemps...

Une prose érotique qui n'est pas sans me rappeler le moment, qui suivit la caresse de Duo...

_« « Amour ou Sexe ;_

Suis-je amoureuse ou bien en manque de sexe ?

Toutes les nuits, je rêve de ces corps sulfureux, somptueux qui me domptent, me dominent, me caressent.

Alors qu'ils sont allongés dans une posture profane, je les chevauche inlassablement jusqu'à ce que leur cri de plaisir monte en moi comme un son aigu et surhumain. Chaque nuit, mon corps tremble d'excitation et de désir.

Une épaisse volute de chaleur enveloppe mon corps et embrase mes reins. Le feu qui grandit en moi enflamme mes sens.

Mon esprit s'envole avec la fumée et part rejoindre les défunts cris dans un cimetière charnel. Je sens la corde de la tentation nouer mon estomac et ma raison.

Elle me serre encore et encore m'offrant à ces démons qui hantent les ténèbres. Je frémis déjà en imaginant le contact de leurs mains fermes et douces sur mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon dos.

Alors leurs langues s'activent lentement, intimement sur mes seins. Leurs lèvres effleurent les miennes et dévorent mon cou de baisers brûlants. La fleur entre mes jambes s'ouvre et je sens les flots d'une cascade la noyer.

Impatiente, vorace je n'attends plus alors que le moment de la délivrance divine. Mais ils ne se lassent pas et glissent lentement leur langue le long de mon corps transpirant abondamment sous leurs caresses amoureuses et sexuelles.

Puis soudain une vague de plaisir naquit en mon bas-ventre alors qu'ils boivent avidement la rosée florale. Mon appétit n'en s'accroît que plus, et devient presque bestial et démoniaque. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai faim et tel un frêle louveteau je réclame ma proie, ma viande fraîche.

Alors, en un instant le louveteau prend forme adulte et se jette affamer sur la chair délicate. Il la goûte, la lèche, et gobe le tout.

La proie essaie vainement de se débattre puis prend plaisir à la torture divine. Elle se cambre et ondule voluptueusement entre les draps de soies.

La bête se laisse faire alors que je la dévore entièrement. La chaire est bonne, dure et ferme. Tendre et moelleuse. Nos corps se déchaînent variants d'un rythme lent à un rythme plus rapide.

Nos désirs ne convoitent plus alors que leurs objets naturels pris en eux-mêmes. Notre raison s'efface peu à peu laissant la place à une extase sans fin.

Notre souffle est court, nous geignions comme des animaux blessés mais la jouissance est là. La souffrance n'est plus, elle se cache apeurée derrière le brouillard d'un plaisir jouissif.

Soudain, l'explosion, enfin la délivrance, nos cris s'entremêlent, nos corps se fondent ensemble et retombent épuisés sur les draps trempés de notre semence malsaine. Las, mais heureux, nous nous laissons alors emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le manque n'est que provisoirement comblé. » »

Au matin, je suis surpris de me réveillé entre quatre corps, couchés en un tas de membres enchevêtrés.

Do you remember

Est-ce que tu te souviens

La parfaite nuit d'amour qu'ils m'avaient offerte imprégnait encore mon esprit, comme une douce mélodie dont on ne peut se passer.

It was a Latin holiday

C'étaient des vacances latines

Le Brésil. Pays chaud... lieu de toutes les tentations...

Do you remember

T'en souviens-tu

Tout a commencé dans une boîte de nuit...

When the band began to play

Quand le groupe commençait à jouer

Au rythme sensuel d'une musique latine...

Do you remember

T'en souviens-tu

Comment oublier ? Leur corps, leur caresse, leur baiser... eux tout entier que mon être a accueilli un par un...

When you whispered in my ear

Quand tu murmurais dans mon oreille

Les phrases dénuées de sens que je murmurais, gémissais, grognais... hurlais... Ces mots qui envahissaient l'espace agaçant le silence, le traquant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus...

I still remember

Je m'en souviens encore

Ma première fois est mémorable... Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie durant, chérissant ce souvenir comme le plus précieux des trésors, le plus beau des joyaux... la plus belle des chansons...

All the words you need to hear

Tous les mots que tu avais besoin d'entendre

Et c'est dans leur bras que je me réveille... endolori mais satisfait...

Pour sûr, mon joli popotin délicieusement martyrisé, s'en souviendrait encore longtemps...

Je bouge un peu et c'est à ce moment qu'ils ouvrent les yeux. Dans un soupir, de satisfaction, Duo prend mon visage et m'embrasse... tendrement... passionnément... Avant qu'Heero ne prennent la relève, usant de plus de créativité pour me faire gémir dans sa bouche.

Alors Quatre et Trowa se joignent à nous... Mais ! Ils ne sont jamais fatigués ceux-là !

J'ai été leur objet sexuel toute une nuit, et, dès le matin, ils remettent ça ! Bon, je m'en plaindrais pas parce qu'à n'en pas douter, ils sont forts dans leur genre, mais mon pauvre postérieur réussira-t-il à tenir le coup face aux assauts de quatre membres érigés et prêt à l'action ?

Hum... Nous verrons... Enfin, je verrai... Tant qu'à faire pourquoi ne pas repousser mes limites tout de suite ?

Après tout ce n'est pas la plus désagréable des manières de découvrir si oui ou non je suis résistant n'est-ce pas ?

I want to tease you…

Je veux te taquiner…

Quatre s'empare de mes lèvres, les léchant avidement pour que je lui laisse le libre accès...

Mais je ne me laisse pas faire... Je l'agace un peu, refusant ce qu'il quémande, puis quand il pousse un soupir rauque de mécontentement, je souris et lui offre ce qu'il attend...

Holding you so tight

Te serrer si fort contre moi

Tandis que Heero macule mon torse de baiser, je sens Duo titiller mon organe, qui en un coup de main ne tarde pas à se mettre au garde à vous...

Je ne pensais pas être autant réceptif...

I want to love you, hug you

Je veux t'aimer, t'étreindre

Trowa prend ma main, et la pose sur son membre durci... Je sais ce qu'il veut...

Alors je commence à le masser doucement d'abord et quand j'entends ses soupirs grisés, j'accélère le mouvement, resserrant ma poigne. Il se cambre et accentue son plaisir en mouvant son basin en cadence avec ma main.

Baby, do me right

Chéri, comprends-moi bien

Je sens alors quelque chose de brûlant et d'humide envelopper mon sexe... Je gémis... La bouche de Duo est délicieuse... Et sa langue... Oh ! Mon dieu ! Comment parler correctement de sa langue, quand elle titille avec habilité le bout de mon gland ? C'est impossible, mais je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça fait...

Mmmmm... C'est exquis...

I want to feel you, heal you

Je veux te sentir, t'apaiser

Alors... Nous ne formons plus qu'un... Une statue de l'amour... Cinq corps soudés les uns aux autres, peignant le plus érotique et le plus épicurien des tableaux...

Get inside of you

Être à l'intérieur de toi

Je suis allongé parmi les draps froissés et trempés par la sueur... Duo s'est empalé sur moi et bouge fiévreusement ses hanches pendant qu'il me masturbe... Quatre à genoux sur mon visage se fait fougueusement prendre par Heero... tandis que je pompe avidement le sexe de mon blondinet qui lui pénètre avec sa langue l'intimité de Trowa... Ce dernier debout au-dessus de moi, entre les lèvres expertes de son Arabe et celles d'un Américain qui suce avec une frénésie non feinte sa verge turgescente...

I wanna dance with you, dance with you, just dance with you, baby

Je veux danser avec toi, danser avec toi, rien que danser avec toi, chéri

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : « QUE C'EST BOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN »

Je crois que maintenant, je ne peux plus y échapper...

Je les aime autant qu'ils peuvent m'aimer... J'en suis fier...

Mon honneur ? Le clan du Dragon ?

Qu'y a t il de mieux que l'amour au sens propre du terme, pour définir l'honneur et la fierté d'un homme ?

Rien de plus pur je vous l'assure...

FIN

KKK : Alors là ! O.o... J'y crois pas ! J'ai fait CA moua !!!!!!!!

Wufei : Ouep ! Je confirme... TU as fait ça !

KKK : Vous m'en voulez pas j'espère... é.è...

Duo : Que nenni ! La méga partouzzzzeeeeeeeeuuuuuuu...

KKK : Je me doutais que ça te plairait... Avec ton esprit pervers

Heero : Ne ? Répète un peu ? Qui a écrit cette fic je te prie ?

KKK : C'est moua...

Quatre : En tout cas... On ne peut pas dire que nous sommes restés inactifs...

KKK : Tu m'en diras tant... hunhunhun o

Trowa : C'est quand la prochaine partouze alors ?

KKK : ... Trowa... tu veux répéter stiouplé ? J'ai du mal entendre là ! Ô.o

Trowa : J'ai dit « A quand la prochaine partouze » t'es sourde ou koi ?

Wufei : Ouep... A quand la prochaine partie de jambe en l'air... sourire carnassier...

Quatre : Euh... Je peux être en dessous cette fois ?

Duo : Moi, je veux prendre la place Quat-chan... et goûter aux puissants coups de reins de mon Hee-chan d'amuuuuurrrr !

Heero : Moi peu importe, tant que je prends mon pied !

KKK : Ô.Ô...

Les G-BOYS en chœur : ALORS A QUAND LA PROCHAINE ?

KKK pratiquement agressée par cinq mecs en manque : Mon dieu ! Protége moi ! J'ai créé des moooonnnssstrrrreeeeessssssss...

Bon bon bon

Alors... euh... que dire franchement...

Je ne suis absolument pas-désolée-pour-rien-au-monde ... hohoho...

Depuis le temps que je voulais les caser ensemble...

Excusez quand même mon esprit quelque peu douteux... mais bon... voilà ce que la fatigue mêlée à de la caféine, puissance 10 000 et un froid polaire peuvent engendrer... ben oui, tant qu'à rechercher de la chaleur pourquoi pas allez trouver mes cinq BB en pleine scène de recensement...

Et pi croyez-moi ou non ! Même à Tahiti il fait froid... J'en sais quelque chose, je suis née ici...

Enfin, voilà une songfic assez particulière qui se termine... une suite dans le même genre se profile-t-elle à l'horizon ? Qui sait ! Tout dépendra des reviews bonnes ou mauvaises

Alors pitié, rien qu'une... une toute petite review please é.è...


End file.
